


Dirty Dreams

by TJ_Dragonblade



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, My old writing makes me cringe, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-12-31
Updated: 2002-01-07
Packaged: 2018-12-26 10:54:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12057504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TJ_Dragonblade/pseuds/TJ_Dragonblade
Summary: Wufei has a secret.  Luckily for him, Duo figures it out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 2x5

Wufei was reading in the living room when Duo got home. Trowa and Quatre had each gone to bed some time ago, and Heero had just retired after watching the late news; so the Chinese boy was the only one awake when Duo bounced in the door, fresh from dancing at the nightclub and hyper as ever.

"Hey, Wu-man! What's up?" the braided boy greeted him cheerfully, throwing himself down on the couch across from Wufei and grabbing the remote.

"Hello, Duo," he returned evenly, barely glancing up. He knew from past experience that the American would be dressed to kill and absolutely stunning. He didn't need to get caught staring--again. Once had been bad enough, Duo's big violet eyes fixed on him, that tempting little mouth curving into a slow grin as Wufei stammered out some half-assed apologetic explanation. Duo had laughed it off with his usual flippancy--"Don't worry 'bout it, Wu, I'm too sexy for my own good"--and, oddly enough, hadn't mentioned it again. Wufei had fully expected the American to tease him relentlessly for at least a week; he was extremely grateful that the boy had apparently finally developed a modicum of tact. His secret would be safe awhile longer, it seemed.

Wufei was none too eager for his fellow Gundam pilots to discover that in bed as well as in battle he preferred the company of men. Or boys, as it were. He'd suffered enough rejection in his short life; and even though these four who had become his friends might accept his differences, he wasn't willing to take that chance. He didn't need them getting edgy and nervous around him, wondering if he was thinking of them THAT way.

Especially since he *was* attracted to one of them.

He definitely did not want to reveal his near-obsessive fascination for a certain braided baka who'd made a habit of brightening all their lives.

So he kept his eyes to himself as Duo settled in and flipped on the TV, turning immediately to some obnoxious pop music channel. Wufei, already adept at tuning out distractions such as television while he read, proceeded to do exactly that. Duo's voice drew him back a second later.

"Man, modern music has really gone to *crap*," the American lamented, watching in dismay as a scrawny blonde girl who couldn't have been more than twelve pranced across the screen in a halter-top and miniskirt, lip-synching into a decorative head mic as she stiffly followed a painfully over-choreographed dance routine. The pre-recorded voice sounded hollow and reedy, undeveloped; the whole thing was a sorry display of over-produced commercialism and an apparent mass-flirtation with pedophilia.

"This is just sad," Duo commented, continuing to watch nonetheless.

"Then why are your eyes riveted to the screen?" Wufei asked mildly, turning his page.

"Morbid fascination," the braided boy replied. "And it's disturbingly hypnotic." He finally changed the channel, idly flipping through several more, searching for something interesting. "Man, there's nothing on!" he exclaimed after a moment, still switching stations.

"So turn it off," Wufei replied calmly, still intent on his book. Duo ignored him and kept searching, finally settling on something or other.

It was several minutes before the bland voice of a narrator registered in Wufei's brain and he realized that the boy had left it on one of the nature channels. Not only that; he'd left it there a good fifteen minutes or more, during which he hadn't said a word. Duo had to be either asleep or very, very bored.

"'The migratory habits of Canadian geese?'" Wufei repeated incredulously, finally looking up. His face softened. Duo was indeed asleep, one arm behind his head, the other hanging off the side of the couch, remote sliding from his limp grasp to hit the floor with a soft clunk.

Wufei smiled. The boy looked absolutely precious in his sleep; his secret admirer decided to take the opportunity to do just that--admire. In secret.

Closing the book in his lap, he leaned over far enough to switch off the neglected television and rested his chin on his hand as he folded his legs into the armchair beneath him. Then he simply sat that way for a long moment, savoring the rare sight of his sleeping obsession.

Duo's legs were crossed at the ankle, feet still shod in his usual low black boots. Wufei let his gaze wander over those legs, so gloriously long and slender; by all rights they should have belonged to someone much taller. Perhaps he'd grow into them one day. Tonight they were temptingly clad in soft clinging black leather that flowed smoothly over his calves and his lean-muscled thighs, caressing his hips, ending just a little lower on his waist than was really necessary. He was laying on his back, and the cut and fit of the leather left very little to the imagination. Wufei felt his face growing warmer as his eyes lingered on Duo's package and his thoughts turned decidedly naughtier. Oh, the things he wanted to do to that boy...

He shook himself slightly to clear his mind and resumed a less lustful appreciation of the sight before him. Duo's shirt was a thin drapery of pale blue silk, just short enough to provide teasing glimpses of his midriff when he moved. With his arm stretched behind his head as it was now, the view was even better, his lean, taut abdomen beautifully displayed. He was still wearing the motorcycle jacket he'd ridden home in; the black color set off the creaminess of his skin to perfection. The trademark braid tumbled from beneath him, hanging nearly to the floor beside his arm, glinting reddish-gold in the overhead light. Wufei itched to unravel it, comb through it, just to feel it; it was truly a shame Duo never wore it down. Then again with that much hair, wearing it down became somewhat impractical--particularly when he was likely to be called into battle at any time. And since that was the case, why did he keep it so long in the first place...?

Wufei dismissed his contemplation of Duo's hair and turned his attention instead to the face that haunted his dreams. Even without the lively violet of his eyes, that baby face of Duo's was simply beautiful. Soft spikes of chunky bangs fell over his forehead, brushing the very tip of his little snub nose, framing his closed eyelids and nearly hiding his slender brows. Dark lashes curled lightly against the curve of his cheek; a faint pink flush was visible just under the alabaster skin. His lips were a softly carved line above his rounded chin; as Wufei watched, those lips parted moistly and a sigh escaped between them.

Duo shifted in his sleep, his arm sliding down to drape across his stomach. Deprived of its support, his head tilted slightly to one side, turning his face more fully towards Wufei. The movement served to show off the white arch of his neck as it disappeared beneath the collar of his jacket. Wufei sighed, drinking in the sight of him; the boy was absolutely breathtaking.

As he continued staring, he was a little surprised to observe a deeper flush beginning to spread over Duo's face. Allowing his eyes to wander back down the other pilot's body, he was somewhat aroused to discover that the leather of Duo's pants seemed to have grown tighter across his groin. Apparently the boy was dreaming. And it looked like one of *those* dreams.

Wufei swallowed, his throat suddenly dry. This was supposed to be innocent Duo-watching; self-indulgent and admittedly a trifle silly, but innocent. Perhaps it was time to leave.

Duo shifted again, one leg sliding off the couch halfway, his hand splaying over his abdomen. "Mmmm, 'Fei," he murmured, still asleep, a tiny smile curving his lips.

Wufei blinked. Faye? Who was Faye? Probably some girl Duo'd met out dancing tonight, he reasoned.

It briefly occurred to him that Duo had truncated *his* name to 'Fei on occasion; he dismissed the thought before it fully materialized. It was ridiculous to think that Duo might be dreaming of him. The violet-eyed pilot was so obviously a ladies' man--er, boy. Well, whatever.

It was definitely time to leave.

Wufei grabbed his book and unfolded himself from the chair. His body was responding quite distinctly to the sight of Duo in this state; it was becoming a little too pleasantly uncomfortable. He stood quickly and crossed the small room, but Duo's voice halted him before he made it through the doorway into the hall that led to the bedrooms.

"Ohh...don't stop," the braided boy mumbled, still caught up in his dream.

Wufei's breath lodged in his throat at the sound of desire in that voice; how many times had he imagined hearing that tone, those words, meant for him? Hesitating in the doorway at the end of the couch, he slowly turned to look at Duo again, ignoring the voice in his head as it told him he didn't need to see this, keep walking, leave, go on...

A tiny gasp escaped him, eyes widening at what he saw.

Duo's hand had strayed down from his stomach, fingers playing slowly over the by-now-obvious bulge in the front of his pants. His lips were slightly parted, and his breathing had grown heavier. Wufei just stared, his own breathing shallow, tight heat flooding his loins. The sight was just so damned erotic; this was going to shape his dreams tonight for certain. He barely repressed a soft groan as he watched Duo cup himself and squeeze gently, hips pushing back into the press of that hand. The braided pilot moaned in his sleep, low and throaty, and Wufei shuddered at the sound.

*Thump*

His forgotten book slid from his nerveless fingers, startling him as it hit the floor. The sound was surprisingly loud. Too loud, in fact--Duo jerked awake, his eyes snapping open blindly.

Zao gao.(1)

Wufei dove into the hallway, barely managing to kick his book under the end table as he did so. He scrambled up and sprinted to his bedroom, praying that Duo hadn't seen him. Heart pounding madly in his chest, he locked his door with trembling hands and leaned back against it, waiting.

A long moment passed; when Duo didn't come pounding on the door demanding to know why Wufei had been watching him, the black-haired pilot dared to let out the breath he'd been holding. A moment later, he heard the boy entering the adjacent bedroom and sagged against the wood at his back, limp with relief. His breath was shaky as he stepped over and quietly closed the door to the bathroom that joined this room to Duo's.

The image of the other pilot swept up in an erotic dream was still fresh in his mind; combined with the adrenaline of nearly having been caught watching, that image had him ready to burst. Uncontrollable need coursed through his trembling body; surrendering to the inevitable, he stripped off his clothing and threw himself on the bed. Calling up his fantasies, he let them flood his senses, breathless as he took hold of his aching erection, desperately in need of release.

~*~*~*~

Duo was snapped from his dream quite suddenly by a loud, sharp noise. He hadn't even realized he'd fallen asleep. Last he remembered, he'd given up hope of finding anything good on TV and turned instead to sneaking glimpses of Wufei across the little room, admiring that lovely night-dark head bent intently over whatever book the boy was reading. He'd obviously drifted off; the next thing he knew, he'd been alone at the club, dancing by himself on the empty floor as a sinuous melody played from the deserted DJ booth. He'd lost himself in the seductive music; after a moment, someone had come up behind him and gently pushed his braid over one shoulder. The mirrored walls had shown him Wufei, hair loose in a careless frame about his face, his manner of dress inviting lengthy contemplation of what lay barely concealed beneath. The Chinese boy had slid his arms around Duo's shoulders, his body pressing close against the braided boy's as naturally as if they did this all the time, mouth touching just below one delicate ivory ear. His hands had smoothed down over Duo's chest, caressing his stomach beneath the hem of his shirt and settling on his hips as they swayed together to the throbbing rhythm. Duo had twined one arm behind Wufei's head, leaning into him as Wufei's lips grazed down the back of his bared neck, nibbling lightly, sucking gently.

"Mmmm, 'Fei," he'd breathed, arching his neck into those feathery kisses and grinding his hips back into the other boy's. Wufei had growled softly deep in his throat, hands roaming over Duo's stomach again.

"You're too damn sexy, Duo," he'd purred into the braided pilot's ear, deftly unbuttoning the black pants as he spoke and slowly drawing the zipper down. "You make me absolutely crazy, every time I see you..." Slender fingers had slid into the now-open leather, closing around Duo's heat as the silken voice whispered, "I want you, so badly..."

Duo had moaned softly, eyes closing at that intimate touch. "Don't stop," he'd murmured, his hips moving in time with the music, in synch with Wufei's slow, rhythmic strokes. He'd arched his head back over the other boy's shoulder, shivers of fire pouring through him as Wufei's free hand slid up beneath his shirt, gliding softly over his abdomen, his chest, brushing against his stiff nipples. He'd moaned again, heavier this time, the sound languid and full of desire as he thrust harder against the other boy's grip. He'd twisted his neck, breath catching in his throat as Wufei managed somehow to kiss him from such an awkward angle. The heat of that mouth closing over his had been exquisite, flooding through him as their tongues met.

And then suddenly he'd been snapped awake, gasping with the after effects of his dream, heart pounding madly as he jolted back to reality.

And he could have sworn, as his breathing calmed, that he heard someone running down the hall.

Wufei was no longer sitting across from him.

Duo shook his head and slumped back against the couch. Man, that dream...

He'd been attracted to Wufei for some time now. He'd originally had his eye on Heero--the boy *was* gorgeous, after all; but it quickly became obvious to him that the Perfect Soldier was perfectly straight. And perfectly dull to boot. He made a good comrade and almost-friend; but Duo had found him far too stony to merit anything deeper. He couldn't say what had so charmed Relena; he wished her luck in finding it again. Heero was a very closed individual.

Wufei was also intensely private; unlike Heero, he seemed far more willing to unlock a little. Where Wing's pilot was a rock, immovable and unflinching, the pilot who called his Gundam Nataku was more a still dark pool--placid, secretive, yet enticingly explorable. And while his beauty was not so immediately apparent as Heero's; once recognized, it was simply impossible to ignore.

Duo sighed, an image of that intoxicating beauty rising unbidden to his mind's eye. Unlike Heero, who appeared thoroughly mixed although he was Japanese, Wufei presented a completely exotic appearance--the pale golden hue of his skin; the inky raven sheen of his hair; the impossibly dark blackness of his lovely, hypnotic eyes; those perfect cheekbones, that utterly kissable mouth...oh, lord, his mouth. So unbelievably gorgeous. The sensual curve of those full, pouty lips--Duo was willing to bet they tasted wonderful.

He was looking for an opportunity to find out.

He'd had his suspicions about Wufei's preferences from the start. He was generally pretty good about figuring which way a person went; but Wufei was more than adept at keeping anything and everything private. Duo had been watching for any clues that might back up his intuition.

He'd gotten such a clue one night a couple of weeks ago. He'd been out dancing again, hitting the clubs and leaving (as usual) before too many Ozzies showed up. After all, his recreations couldn't be allowed to jeopardize the missions. Consequently, Wufei at least would usually still be up when he got back.

On the occasion in question, Duo had been extremely hungry when he got home and had headed straight to the kitchen. He'd been bent over, rummaging around the bottom of the fridge when someone had entered the room behind him. He'd moved aside a dish of leftover something-or-other before glancing over to see Wufei.

The boy had been stopped dead in the doorway, mouth slightly open, unaware that Duo was looking back at him. Duo had grinned as he realized Wu was staring at him, specifically at his tightly leather-clad butt. He'd affected not to notice, dawdling in the fridge a moment longer, purposely now giving his fellow pilot an eyeful. At last he'd straightened up, cold pasta in hand, and shut the refrigerator.

Wufei had still been staring, still one step removed from reality, black eyes raking hungrily over Duo's form. Unable to keep from smiling, Duo had cocked one hip and rested his hand on it, tilting his head to the side as he asked impishly, "So, Wu-man, ya like whatcha see?"

Wufei had started violently and Duo had barely held back a laugh, his grin broadening as a deep flush washed instantly over the other boy's face. "Duo! Uh...I'm sorry...I...I'm--I've never...never seen you dr-dressed like that before! I didn't mean to stare!" Wufei's eyes had been huge, his entire body radiating alarmed embarrassment.

Duo had hardly believed what he'd just heard. Wufei, stammering, at a loss for words? Really, though, the Chinese pilot had been simply adorable in that second, wide-eyed and blushing as he was. Though adorable was not a word Duo would ever used to his face--he *did* want to live to be sixteen, after all.

"Don't worry 'bout it, Wu," he'd said, laughing lightly and ignoring the lameness of the explanation. "I'm too sexy for my own good." And he'd left it at that.

Wufei had vanished from the doorway, obviously abandoning whatever reason he'd had for coming to the kitchen in the first place.

Duo hadn't mentioned the incident again. He'd seen that it had obviously embarrassed the hell out of Wu. And in analyzing the boy's reaction, he'd come to the conclusion that in general, Wufei *was* attracted to guys; specifically, that he seemed to be attracted to Duo. That fact appeared to make him uncomfortable; Duo had decided that he was going to see if he couldn't help Wu feel a little less skittish about it. He just needed a more definite indication that his conclusions were correct before he tried something that could end up embarrassing them both.

Duo sighed as he stood up from the couch, wondering how long ago Wufei had left the room, wondering really if the boy had witnessed any of the last few minutes before he'd woken up. He knew he was an active dreamer--Heero had told him so on many occasions when they'd roomed together. And judging by the way he felt at the moment, he'd been rather...involved in the dream he'd been having. His mouth twisted up in a little hentai grin at the thought of Wufei watching him have that dream, hearing and seeing whatever may have accompanied it...but no. Wu was probably long gone by the time that had started.

Then again, hadn't he heard someone in the hall when he woke up? And...

Wasn't that Wufei's book on the floor, mostly hidden under the end table? Rather a strange place for the boy to leave it, certainly. Come to think of it, that book hitting the floor might make just the sort of noise that had woken him up...ah well.

Time for bed.

Duo sighed again as he passed Wufei's door and entered his own room. He was eager to get out of these damn pants. Sure, they looked great; but that accursedly delicious dream had left them uncomfortably tight. He hung his jacket on the bedpost and stripped off his shirt, dropping it unceremoniously on the floor as he crossed to the bathroom he shared with Wufei. A quick shower and he'd go to bed. Maybe he'd leave the leather pants hanging on the towel bar, just to annoy Wu as well as remind him of whatever he may or may not have seen tonight...

Duo stopped as he entered the little room. He had just heard a soft yet distinct noise from next door that sounded suspiciously like a gasping moan of pleasure. Or pain, he reminded himself. It could have been pain...and if it was, well, he really ought to check and see if his fellow pilot was alright.

At least, that was the justification his little hentai mind offered him as he silently cracked open the adjoining door and peeked into Wufei's darkened room.

Holy shit.

No, no. Not pain at all.

Duo froze behind the door, fixed to the spot by the sight before him.

Moonlight spilled across the bed from uncurtained windows like an eerie spotlight, highlighting everything it touched with a pale bluish-silver tint. Caught in its center was Wufei, completely naked, skin almost glowing in the ethereal light. And yes, those soft moaning sounds were coming from him, his head thrown back against the pillows, body writhing helplessly beneath the pleasure of his own touch. His voice was very faint, but Duo could just make out the words that passed his lips: "Duo...Duo...please..."

Duo closed the door carefully, making sure it clicked into place silently, and locked it. He was trembling a little.

Dammit, these pants were coming off *right* *now*.

His mind was reeling as he turned on the shower and stepped under the warm spray. What clearer sign could he ask for? Wufei definitely wanted him--he wouldn't be in the next room moaning Duo's name as he pleasured himself if he didn't.

The question now became, What was Duo going to do about it? He let his thoughts run wild as the water ran over him, let his mind wander back to the sight he'd just seen, back farther into the dream he'd been having. Deliciously aroused by the fact that the star of his fantasies was in the next room doing the very same thing, he let himself finish what the dream had begun.

The perfect plan came right after he did.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part is still not as smooth as I would like...gaah. I've been working on it for months and it's only gotten a little better...ah well.

Wufei was well on his way to a hormonal meltdown, and it was all Duo Maxwell's fault. Damn it, just seeing the boy at the dinner table, in the hall, in the living room, anywhere, was enough to make him uncomfortably hard anytime throughout the day. He'd been...er, relieving stress incessantly in the week since he'd ended up seeing Duo's little dream on the couch; it just wasn't enough anymore. He wanted the real thing. But that was *not* going to happen.

Still, it was practically all he could think about. Not even reading could take his mind completely away. So tonight he was trying something different.

He was watching a hockey game. First time ever.

He didn't quite grasp all the rules; concentrating on figuring them out gave his mind something to keep it sufficiently engaged instead of constantly obsessing over Duo. His experiment was a fair success, it seemed. Until...

"Whoa, 'Fei! I didn't know you liked hockey!"

Speak of the devil. Or think of, rather. The wet dream himself sauntered into the room and folded into a careless long-legged heap on the opposite end of the couch. "Oooohh, the L2 regional play-offs! My team's playing!" Duo leaned forward excitedly, eyes on the game. "Who ya cheerin' on, Wu-man?"

"Neither," Wufei admitted, resisting the temptation to look over at his fellow pilot. "This is the first game I've ever seen." Damn it, why did Duo always have to seek out his company? Not that he minded, truly; but the way his self-control was slipping lately, he needed time without his obsession to fully rebuild it. At the same time, he wanted to spend every waking moment in Duo's presence just for the sake of being near him. The contradiction was wearing him down, slowly but surely.

"First game, huh? What caught your interest?"

Wufei shrugged. "It's something different." Sensible nature lost out to libido and he glanced over at Duo. He immediately wished he hadn't.

Damn him anyway, the boy was hardly even dressed. He was wearing black satin pajamas; they were far too short to hide any of his splendid legs and he hadn't even bothered to button up the shirt. Most of his body was on display.

Wufei groaned mentally and forcefully redirected his attention. "What does 'off sides' mean? All the players are all over the floor except the two in the nets; how can they tell?"

"It's when an offensive player enters the defensive end before the puck does," Duo answered matter-of-factly, eyes still fixed on the screen, darting back and forth as the action progressed.

Okay, this might work. Talk about the game. Learn something, however trivial and insignificant. Wufei snatched at the opportunity. Anything to keep from ogling the boy beside him and giving himself away. He pulled out another term he hadn't quite fully understood. "What about 'icing'?"

"That's when they slap the puck to the other end of the arena but no one's there to catch the pass and the other team touches it first." Duo suddenly whooped and stabbed both fists into the air. "Goal! Yes!"

Wufei took note. The home team seemed to be Duo's team; they were now ahead three to one and just a little more than halfway through the third and final period. "They don't score much in this game," he observed doubtfully as the multiple-angle instant replays began.

"Nope. That's what makes it so exciting." Duo gestured at the replay. "Didja see that, Wu? That was perfect!"

Apparently the goal had been very well executed. Wufei frowned slightly as the announcer threw out another strange phrase. "What's a 'hat trick'?"

Duo laughed and gestured at the screen again as the goal shot was shown from yet another angle. "That, Wu-man. That's a classic example."

Wufei's frown deepened. "I thought that was called making a goal."

Duo laughed again and leaned over just far enough to punch him lightly in the arm. "No, Wu, it's the *way* he made the goal."

One quick explanation and a commercial break later, the game resumed; within the hour, it was over. Duo's team won, prompting a victorious shout of "Yes!" from the braided boy. When Wufei reminded him that the others were asleep, he flopped back onto the couch, one foot on the floor and the other knee drawn up as he slouched down comfortably. "Now that was a great game," he sighed, sounding as perfectly pleased as if he'd made the winning shot himself. "So whadja think, Wu?"

"It was interesting," Wufei conceded as the post-game show began. Interesting enough to keep his mind where it should be, anyway. Duo's presence was not quite so distracting anymore.

"Very," Duo agreed, slouching a little more. "Next time I'll have to watch the whole thing with ya." Wufei just nodded, most of his attention still on the post-game commentary. Uncharacteristically, Duo stopped talking after that; engrossed as he was in ignoring the boy, it was several minutes before Wufei realized that he had fallen asleep.

And suddenly the sportscasters' chatter was not quite distracting enough. The black-eyed boy sighed heavily.

"Why doesn't he go to his bedroom before he crashes?" he muttered to himself. He tried to return his attention to the television, but his resolve was crumbling. Duo was asleep, after all; he wouldn't know his fellow pilot was devouring the sight of him.

And he was tired of concentrating on *not* seeing Duo. He was going to dream about the boy anyway; why not provide fresh imagery?

Vaguely he registered in the back of his mind that it was rather odd for Duo to have fallen asleep so quickly. Perhaps he was faking it. But why would he be doing that? No, there was no reason to be so paranoid. Duo had just dropped off suddenly, much like he had last week. And like last week, Wufei was on hand to observe.

This time proved to be a little more exciting. Duo was so much closer, after all, and so...so very nearly naked. Those shorts were so short he was practically flashing Wufei, slouched down with his knee up like that. And--

Dear gods, the boy was visibly hard underneath the thin black cloth. Did he have nothing but erotic dreams?

Wufei sat still for a moment, watching with anticipation as Duo shifted against the couch and slid a hand down to his groin, bringing a low sigh from his sleeping throat. The Chinese boy wrapped his arms around himself, quelling the urge to reach over and stroke his fingertips down the ivory leg so close to him. No telling what might wake Duo at this point.

And really, his conscience interjected, that meant he ought to leave. Duo would, in all likelihood, be terribly mortified to wake in the middle of that sort of dream to find Wufei in the room with him.

It wasn't honorable to stay and watch like this.

But the sight of him in this state was so appealing...

Wufei argued with himself for a moment, libido and that pesky conscience vying for control; ultimately, the libido was suppressed again.

Reluctantly, then, he slid carefully off of the couch, standing slowly and silently. He stole one last glance at the object of his affections as Duo squirmed against his own grip and moaned softly; Wufei shivered at that sound and resolutely left the room.

Too late, though. Duo's voice rose behind him.

"Wu...Wufei...oh, GOD--"

Wufei froze. No. It couldn't be. It just wasn't possible. The tone of that voice was so heavy with lust, with passion; it was simply inconceivable that Duo had really just moaned his name. He must have heard wrong. Yet it had sounded so clear...

Slowly, disbelieving, he turned and ventured back into the room, just barely. What he saw made his knees go suddenly weak; he grabbed at the doorframe for support.

Honor be damned. This was impossible to ignore.

Duo was still asleep and deep in the grip of his fantasy--head tilted back, mouth slightly open, one arm thrown over his eyes. But what had so fully captured Wufei's attention was the fact that Duo had pulled himself out of his shorts and was now stroking freely up and down his rigid shaft, hips pumping slightly with the motion.

It looked...delicious was really the only word.

Wufei stared in helpless worship at the sight before him, arousal rapidly suffusing his body. What he wouldn't give to touch the boy like that, to taste him, to take him...

Duo moaned again, breath hitching in his throat, more words tumbling from his unconscious lips. "God, I want you--ooooohhh, Wufeeeiii..."

"Oh, gods," Wufei whispered weakly, one trembling hand dropping mindlessly to his own now-throbbing member. There was no mistaking *that*.

Duo was definitely dreaming of him.

~*~*~*~

Duo fought to keep the triumphant smirk from his face as he observed Wufei's surrender. The arm thrown over his eyes shadowed them just enough, allowing him to open them to slits. He had only done so when he felt Wufei leave the couch; his plan was no fun if Wu didn't stay for the show.

So he'd turned it up a notch or two, dropping Wufei's name on a heated moan and exposing himself for good measure. He'd been unable to resist carefully looking to make sure his prey took the bait. The look on Wu's face when he came back was priceless and oh-so-arousing; Duo had used his name again to make sure he was hooked.

Wufei's hand settling over his groin assured the braided boy that his chosen victim wasn't going anywhere now.

Duo sank back into his little exhibition, determined to make the most of his admirer's attention now that he had it. He stroked himself firmly, back arching helplessly as pure pleasure lanced through his veins. This was just too good, too intense, laying here driving his own need higher while watching as Wufei stood by fondling himself to the sight. He wasn't going to last much longer like this. And 'Fei was staring at him with such a hungry look in those gorgeous dark eyes...his hand tightened and he gasped, squirming into the couch cushions and letting loose with breathless moans as he felt himself nearing his pinnacle. God, he was going to come and Wufei was going to see it...

That thought proved to be too much. Duo gasped again as his orgasm hit and cried out softly, warm sticky fluid spilling over his hand. "*God* *YES* Wufei!"

A strangled groan and a curse muttered in Chinese answered him followed by the sound of Wufei's footsteps hurrying away down the hall.

Duo dropped the arm from his face and finally let his grin break through, sighing deeply. That had been incredible, better even than he'd imagined last week. And now, having engaged in this experiment, he was almost certain Wufei wouldn't reject him if he tried coming on to the boy.

"Who knew I was such an exhibitionist?" he murmured to himself, grabbing a wad of tissues from the box on the end table and cleaning up. He rearranged his shorts properly and stood, stretching a kink out of his back as he yawned. "Time for bed," he mumbled, turning off the TV. "I'll seduce him tomorrow night, and see where it goes from there..." He grinned again. "Wonder what he's doing now..."

Actually, Duo had a fairly good idea of what his shy little love interest was doing; he knew what *he'd* be doing, anyway, if their roles had been reversed. The temptation to see if his suspicions were correct proved too much to resist as he reached his room. A twinge of guilt surfaced as he entered the bathroom and silently turned the knob of Wufei's door; really, though, he rationalized, it was only fair. The Chinese boy had gotten quite a show; now it was Duo's turn. He cracked the door open and peered through carefully.

He wasn't disappointed. Wufei was kneeling on the end of his bed, bathed in the silvery spotlight of the moon, the distinctly muscular lines of his nude body perfectly accented by its glow. He was leaning slightly forward, head tipped down, left hand gripping the foot rail, the other pumping rapidly over the length of his shaft.

He was obviously taking great pains to be quiet, but his soft gasping breaths and low moans were clearly audible in the silence of the room. Duo's name was whispered repeatedly; Duo found himself easily aroused again by the sound of it. He watched and listened with bated breath as Wufei tossed his head back, those full lips parting slightly as he gasped again and moaned something new.

"Duo I need you...fuck me, please--"

Behind the bathroom door, Duo's eyes widened in surprise. He hadn't thought *that* word was even part of the Chinese boy's vocabulary. He dropped one hand to his renewed hard-on, rubbing gently to assuage the need. It felt deliciously naughty to be doing so while spying on his secret crush.

Wufei fell forward against the bed post, catching his weight on one shoulder as the hand that had gripped the rail slid over his body and behind him. Duo barely stifled his own heated groan as he watched the boy do to himself what he'd begged of his imaginary lover. The braided pilot was mightily tempted to announce his presence, take over Wufei's task, and finish it properly. He realized, though, that revealing himself now would only serve to embarrass Wu terribly and very likely make him withdraw from Duo completely. So he held his place, working himself hotter as Wufei drew closer to the edge.

Very shortly, the boy in the other room let out a low, strangled cry and threw his head back, his perfect body tense and trembling as he found his release. Duo watched, breathless and enraptured as Wufei fell back limply onto the bed, completely spent. The Chinese boy breathed his name one last time; the note of loneliness and longing in his tone was so acute that Duo very nearly went to him. He restrained himself at the last second, silently closing the door that hid him and vowing that this secret voyeurism would end tomorrow night.

Retreating to his own room, he quickly satisfied his body's demands a second time before falling into a deep slumber laced through with visions of a certain Chinese beauty.

~*~*~*~

The next evening, Heero was watching the news and Wufei was curled into his chair reading when Duo entered the main living room of the safe house.

"Hey Heero, Wu-man!" he greeted brightly, settling on the opposite end of the couch from the Wing pilot. He gestured at the screen. "Anything important goin' on?"

"Not yet," Heero answered without looking at him. Duo took advantage of that fact to casually rearrange his open pajama top to cover himself a little better. No need to display his body to Heero, after all. That fascination was over and done with. He stole a glance at Wufei, knowing that the boy was probably listening to the news with one half of his mind and absorbing his reading with the other even though he appeared to be completely engrossed in his book. The Nataku pilot was talented that way.

And he looked absolutely perfect this evening, long red silk pajamas of a distinctly Eastern cut draped over his compact, slender frame, one strand of his hair miraculously worked out of his severe ponytail and curving delicately along the side of his face, lips moving ever so slightly as his eyes moved down the page. Duo nearly sighed aloud. The boy really was stunningly beautiful.

Deathscythe's pilot did his best not to fidget impatiently as the newscast droned on. It was difficult to pay full attention to the run-down of current events; he wanted the program *over* and Heero gone. Tonight he was making his move on Wufei; just thinking about it made him nervous. Waiting like this made it worse.

When the news anchors finally signed off, Heero stood and tossed the remote to Duo. "All yours," he said shortly and left the room.

Duo swallowed nervously and slouched into a comfortable position, letting his clothing fall open again as he did so. He switched the TV channel to something he might normally watch, but his eyes were fixed on Wufei. No reason to worry, he assured himself. He'd been there last night, seen how badly Wu wanted him. There was no reason to be afraid the boy would reject his advances. Just play like he had the previous evening, drawing the other pilot into a state of arousal before revealing that he wasn't asleep, and let things progress from there.

Duo sighed and let his eyes slide shut. Time to start the game.


	3. Chapter 3

Mentally, Chang Wufei had had a very difficult day. His first thought upon waking was of Duo; curiosities and uncertainties regarding the boy had flooded his mind and plagued him all morning and into the afternoon. Duo had cried out *his* name as he came in his sleep; did it truly mean something or was it merely a dream and nothing more?

Did Duo want him?

That was really the crux of it all. Was Duo actually gay, after all, and interested in Wufei? The Chinese boy couldn't bring himself to fully believe it. He didn't know what he'd do if it *was* the truth, anyway.

Duo's appearance near the end of breakfast, tousled and yawning, did nothing to ease his mind. He was still wearing those too-short pajamas; Wufei could not look at him without seeing him again as he'd looked last night, that baby face flushed with passion, his sinewy body writhing in ecstasy as it overflowed. The Chinese boy found it exceedingly difficult to keep the heated flush from his own face; he finished eating rather more quickly than normal and excused himself hurriedly.

He had carefully managed to avoid Duo all day.

His uncertainty continued to drive him mad, convincing him to make an appearance in the living room by evening time. He could pretend to read, and maybe Duo would show up like he had last night. Perhaps he'd sleep again, and then maybe he'd dream and Wufei might get a better idea of what, if anything, the boy's dreams meant.

Rationally, he knew it was a thin excuse for the hope of another chance to watch Duo sleep and all that that might entail; he ignored the little nagging voice of reason as he settled into the armchair. He was, after all, a fifteen-year-old boy, complete with the rampant hormones so prevalent at that age. Heero showed up moments later and turned on the news; sure enough, Duo wandered in shortly after.

Wufei focused his attention on his book, reading several pages without absorbing anything, his heart pounding a little too rapidly as he prayed that Duo would sleep, would dream. He was barely aware of the newscast ending and Heero leaving but somehow he noticed when Duo drifted off. Silently thanking the gods he didn't really believe in, he quietly shut his book and leaned forward a little. He was no longer worried about Duo waking up to find himself being watched. If it happened and the baka was embarrassed, he might sleep in his room from now on and spare Wufei this sweet torture. And if he wasn't embarrassed and truly *was* dreaming of the Chinese pilot...well, who knew what would happen. Wufei wouldn't let himself think about it.

Shortly thereafter, Duo sighed and softly murmured something that sounded like "Touch me". Wufei took note of the rising peak in the black satin shorts and again thanked whoever had answered his prayers. He watched avidly as Duo's hands roamed lightly over his bare chest, brushing the little pink nipples to hardness before sliding down along his stomach and lower. The Chinese boy made no effort to quash his body's response to the sight, knowing he'd have to leave sooner or later to take care of that anyway. He shivered as Duo moaned, then started as his name followed the sound.

So Duo's dirty dreams were still about him, and the boy might very well want him after all. Wufei closed his eyes briefly, thrilling to the possibility but disbelieving still. Unconsciously, his hand began wandering toward his groin as Duo spoke again, voice low and tight with desire.

"Ohhh, yeah...Wufei...mmm..." Abruptly the boy's tone changed. "Hey, Wufei..."

Wufei's heart lurched--that last had sounded very much like Duo was awake. His eyes flew open; he was stunned and dismayed to see the braided boy's violet gaze fixed squarely on him.

K'so. Zao gao. Oh, *shit*. It was one thing to tell himself he didn't care if Duo woke up and quite another to suddenly have it happen, especially when Duo didn't look the least bit embarrassed. Wufei was frozen in place, fighting back the mortified panic flooding through him.

Duo was still staring at him, still lightly caressing himself; his smile was positively wicked as he spoke again.

"Whatcha waitin' for, Wu, a red-carpet invitation?"

Wufei's brain shut down completely, then restarted abruptly. This just couldn't be happening.

"This cannot be happening..." He didn't realize he'd spoken aloud until Duo's rich laughter sounded in his ears.

"Oh, it's happening, Wu-baby. Believe it." He sat up slowly, eyes still fixed on Wufei. "I'm tired of waiting, watching, hoping..." He slid out of the pajama shirt easily and stood, crossing the room as he spoke. "I'm here. You're here. And I want you."

Wufei shrank back reflexively as Duo leaned down, hands bracing on either armrest for support and effectively trapping him in the chair. He barely bit back a yelp of surprise as Duo's knee slid between his thighs, coming to rest just short of his now-painfully-hard arousal.

"Duo--" He choked on the other pilot's name as that knee nudged forward gently. He tried to squirm backward--to no avail; he was already pressed as far into the cushions as he could get. His antics only caused Duo's smirk to grow wider, and he shivered. Swallowing, he made another attempt to speak. "What...what are you..." He couldn't form a coherent thought, much less get one past his tongue.

"I. Want. You," Duo repeated slowly, breath gusting softly over Wufei's ear as he spoke. "And somehow I think you want me too." He pulled back slightly to look the other boy in the face and smiled brilliantly. "So perfect, my 'Fei, my lonely warrior, my fiery dragon, my pretty little China doll..."

Wufei's brow furrowed at the appellations coming out of Duo's mouth, and the American laughed lightly at his expression. "Yeah, I called ya pretty. Hope ya don't mind, 'cause you are." He leaned in close again, lips hovering just above the side of Wufei's neck. "You're beautiful, 'Fei. Just lookin' at you drives me crazy." His lips barely grazed over Wufei's skin; the raven-haired boy shivered, eyes closing involuntarily at the barely-there kiss. Duo continued, dropping more feather-light kisses between his words. "I wanna touch you, touch your body...feel you laying underneath me...hear you whimpering in passion...tease you 'til you're senseless...taste you, taste your cock...drive you mad with pleasure 'til you're begging me to fuck you..." He trailed off and let his cheek brush the other boy's as he drew back a little.

Wufei met his gaze hesitantly, face burning and body trembling from both the nearness of Duo and the heat of his words. He didn't know what to do next. Duo was coming on strong--hot, heavy, and irresistible; Wufei knew he was awake but he still couldn't quite believe that this was happening. He was momentarily lost, unable to think past the sight of Duo's bared torso in front of him, the warm clean scent of that creamy alabaster skin, the smiling violet eyes so intently holding his own.

The seconds stretched; and then suddenly Duo moved.

Wufei barely registered the shakiness of the other boy's indrawn breath and the uncertainty that it signified, and then Duo was kissing him.

It was electric.

Wufei shivered as Duo's lips touched his and suddenly found himself able to move again. Tentatively he reciprocated the pressure of those lips and Duo made a soft sound like a whimper in the back of his throat, pressing forward. Wufei brought one hand up and placed it hesitantly against Duo's chest, thrilling to the feel of the boy's skin beneath his touch. Something fierce and hot flooded through him as Duo's tongue flickered delicately into his mouth and reality disappeared around him. One of the braided pilot's hands curved behind his neck, tilting his head back farther and deepening the kiss. Wufei simply melted under the sensations awakened within him by this; he was finally convinced. It was simply too real to ignore.

At last Duo pulled back and Wufei gasped, abruptly remembering how to breathe. He opened his eyes slowly and met Duo's gaze, seeing the tiniest hint of uncertainty still shining in those amethyst depths.

Apparently, Duo wasn't as sure of himself as he seemed.

Oh, this could be good.

Wufei had of course realized by now that Duo had been playing with him tonight and probably last night, maybe even last week. And here an opportunity presented itself for a little payback. Despite his intense desire to crush the boy's body to his own and take him in a wild bout of passion right here on the living room floor, Wufei was going to take that opportunity instead. After all, the chance to catch Duo off-guard was rare indeed.

The Chinese boy dropped his gaze and gently pushed the other away with both hands. "Duo, please," he said softly, shaking his lowered head in a slight negative. Glancing back up, he saw the spark of hesitation blossom completely in Duo's face. Oh yes.

"What...Wufei?" the American faltered, not moving at all. Wufei met the violet eyes squarely and put the usual steel into his voice.

"Maxwell, get off of me. Now," he said firmly, pushing at the other's shoulders again.

Duo's uncertainty was replaced by a look of distinctive chagrin and no small amount of disappointment. He quickly backed off and stood, allowing Wufei to rise as well. The Chinese pilot fought to keep from smirking as the braided boy twisted his hands together nervously, eyes downcast in his furiously blushing face.

"I'm sorry, Wufei, I just...oh, crap...I thought...god I'm sorry--"

"There is no need for you to apologize." Wufei cut him off, sauntering past on his way out of the room. He glanced up at Duo, who was now rather confused; smiling suggestively, he turned away, deciding that the boy had suffered enough since he *was* eager to move things along. "I simply believe there are better places to continue this." He stopped in the doorway, raising one hand to his ponytail. Pulling out the band that held it, he shook it lightly free about his face and directed a half-lidded look back at Duo over his shoulder. He smiled again, making it as sultry as he could, and threw the boy's earlier words back at him.

"What are you waiting for, Maxwell, a red-carpet invitation?" He walked out of the room.

Seconds later, Duo got over his shock, snatched up his discarded shirt, and followed.

He caught up to Wufei in the hall outside their bedrooms and grabbed the boy by one shoulder, spinning him around and pushing him up against the wall. "I had no idea you were such an evil little tease," the American breathed, pressing forward.

Wufei tilted his head and stared up at Duo, black eyes burning from beneath the sooty fringe of his lashes. His full lips curved upwards slowly, and Duo lost his breath. Such a look of seduction on Wufei's usually solemn face was disorienting but incredibly sexy. The tone of his voice when he spoke only heightened the effect.

"I promise I won't be teasing once I have you in the bedroom," he purred, moving to get out of the hall and behind closed doors. Duo's arm shot out, keeping him pinned against the wall.

"Why wait?" the braided boy purred in return, and seized Wufei's mouth with his own.

The Chinese pilot faltered under the assault, unable to think of attaining privacy with Duo's kiss driving everything else swiftly out of his mind. He felt the other youth's nimble fingers moving against his chest, swiftly unhooking the closures of his shirt, and tried to suppress a sudden flash of admittedly excited panic. Surely Duo was not going to strip him here in the hall, where anyone could walk out and find them.

"Duo--" he tried nervously as the boy pulled away from the kiss and parted the opened silk of his pajama top. Gentle hands slid over his chest and Wufei shivered, voice dying in his throat.

"Shh," the American soothed; and then that warm little mouth latched onto his throat and slid lower, trailing down his body to the muscles of his abdomen as Duo fell to his knees. The boy's hands followed suit, gliding down his chest and over his waist, stopping at the ties that held the pajama bottoms up. With a speed and dexterity that would have made any thief envious, the braided pilot had the knot picked out and the pants pushed over Wufei's hips before the Chinese boy fully realized what was happening. The red silk whispered down his legs under its own slight weight and puddled on the floor with Duo's forgotten black shirt.

Obviously, Duo would go much farther than Wufei had though outside the privacy of a bedroom.

Duo's hands were hot where they rested against Wufei's thighs; the boy's face was mere centimeters from his exposed erection. Violet eyes widened. "Oh my god," Duo breathed, apparently rather impressed by what he'd revealed; and then he was moving forward.

Wufei gasped as Duo's lips brushed the head of his member. "Maxwell!" he hissed frantically, even as he shuddered with delight at the sensations that resulted from that touch. Duo merely looked up at him, grinning wickedly, and slowly licked the very tip of the flesh he'd just kissed. He then drew his tongue lightly along the underside of the shaft, and Wufei groaned. Gods, but that felt good. "Not out here!" he whispered harshly, desperately, his heart pounding madly.

"Relax, 'Fei," Duo whispered back, and drew Wufei's length into his mouth.

"Oh, GODS..." The words slipped out of their own accord, and Wufei whimpered helplessly as Duo engulfed him. That mouth was so hot as it slid tightly over him, tongue squirming deliciously--how the bloody hell did Duo expect him to relax like this? His hands trembled, pressed flat against the wall; his entire body was tense and on edge. Time and again his eyes flickered nervously to Heero's door across the hall. There was no guarantee that Yuy was asleep yet; he really didn't fancy the idea of getting caught half-naked like this by the Perfect Soldier while Duo was blowing him. But he had neither the will nor the strength to stop the braided boy, especially when what he was doing felt so incredibly good.

Duo suddenly dug his nails into the Chinese boy's thighs, clawing lightly; at the same time, he carefully took in the remaining length of Wufei's shaft, sucking harder as he did so.

Wufei gasped, a low moan quivering out of his throat as Duo began purring around him. The faint sensation shot straight to the core of him, intense pleasure radiating through his being. His head fell back against the wall with a soft thump, mouth open, breath hitching and gasping. Duo's ministrations felt simply incredible; Wufei could feel his body spiraling out of control, higher and higher as he soared towards the pinnacle of ecstasy.

This was happening too fast; the black-eyed pilot struggled desperately to regain mastery of himself. He couldn't waste this opportunity with Duo, not rushing through it like this. He wanted it to last, to stretch on and on into infinity...

"Gods, *Duo*," he groaned, the fingers of one hand tangling under the base of the chestnut braid, trying uselessly to make its wearer stop. "Not yet...I can't...please, no..." He trailed off helplessly, shaking his head back and forth, willing the boy at his feet to understand.

Duo slowed his pace and finally drew back, his mouth sliding languorously off of Wufei, tongue darting out one last time before he ceased. "Why not?" he asked, voice low, smile enhanced by an irresistible pout.

Wufei was gasping, his breath ragged and uneven, his head swimming as the pleasure that had strung him up slowly faded. "Too soon," he finally managed as his breathing calmed. "I...you...too good...ending too fast..." His coherency was a bit garbled but his meaning was clear.

Duo quirked one slender eyebrow at him. "Ending? Who said anything about ending?" he queried brightly, voice still low. "I'm just gettin' started. You gonna tell me once is all you've got in ya? C'mon, Wu, I know you've got more stamina than that. Don't I turn you on?" He batted his eyelashes up at the other boy and deepened his pout, fingertips running slowly up and down tight golden thighs at the same time.

"God yes," Wufei breathed, hand tightening in the other's hair. It was all he could say. The resistance he'd mustered had completely crumbled under the persuasive onslaught of Duo's words, leaving him desperate for more of the boy' s touch. Duo grinned wickedly and rubbed his cheek gently, cat-like, against Wufei's over-sensitized flesh. The Chinese boy shuddered in response, unable to hold back a soft moan, and Duo lifted his head.

"Don't worry, baby," he murmured, returning his gaze to the hardened testament of arousal before him. "I'm gonna keep you up alllll night." Slowly he parted his lips and drew that throbbing shaft back in.

Wufei's head fell back in surrender as he gave voice to a strangled, breathless whimper of pure need. His hips slouched forward, away from the wall, thrusting more fully into the heaven of Duo's mouth. The boy was purring again, hands sliding up Wufei's thighs and around, firmly clasping his buttocks, pulling him impossibly deeper before drawing back only to return again and again. Both Wufei's hands clenched in Duo's hair, urging his fellow pilot on as he struggled to keep from crying out. The intensity and the ecstasy were driving him insane. His hips were bucking shallowly, mindlessly, his legs trembling as Duo worked him rapidly to the edge of release. The boy wouldn't let up, pleasuring him relentlessly; a few more seconds and Wufei snapped.

His body clenched, thrusting forward one last time as he spilled his offering into Duo's eager mouth. He bit his lip hard, choking down a fierce cry of passion that would surely have summoned their fellow pilots as he felt Duo swallow around him. And then his strength evaporated, his knees buckled, and he slid weakly down the wall until he was face to face with Duo, legs sprawled on either side of the kneeling boy. His breath finally escaped in a long sigh, and he murmured the only words that would come to mind:

"Incredible--Duo..."

He slowly opened his eyes and met Duo's mischievous violet gaze, gently disentangling his fingers from the boy's chestnut hair. Duo smiled, lazily and satisfied, and ran his tongue suggestively over his bottom lip, licking away any remaining traces of Wufei's seed. He then wiped his mouth with the back of one hand and leaned forward.

"You taste good, 'Fei," he said quietly, voice sultry. Wufei just shivered. Duo stared at him intently for another few seconds, unblinking, and shook his head slightly. "You are so goddamn *sexy*," he murmured, and gently pulled the Chinese boy into a kiss.

Too drained to resist or even participate much, Wufei closed his eyes and parted his lips, vaguely excited by the residual taste of his orgasm in Duo's mouth. He draped his arms limply around Duo's neck and let himself simply exist for a moment in the pleasure of that kiss.

Duo pulled away suddenly and stood, drawing Wufei up with him. The black-eyed boy was still a little unsteady; a second later he was taken completely by surprise as he was picked up and slung over the shoulder of the chestnut-haired pilot. He found his eyes on a level with the little black shorts; at the same time he felt Duo's hand settle over his own bared backside with an almost imperceptible caress. Had it been anyone but Duo, the position would have been utterly humiliating; as it was, the situation only served to arouse him further, reawakening him. And even upside down, the view was rather nice...

Duo carried him into the bedroom, kicking their discarded clothing inside before shutting the door. Wufei had a second to observe that they were in Duo's room and not his own before he was dumped unceremoniously on the bed.

He looked up bemusedly at the other boy from his somewhat undignified position, legs splayed, shirt hanging open around him, hands braced behind where he'd caught himself from falling flat on his back. Duo stood before him, fists on hips, eyes raking over him appreciatively. Completely un-self-conscious (after all, why be shy when the boy had just blown him?), Wufei leaned back a little more and shrugged his shirt back off of his shoulders, displaying himself completely to Duo's sight. He returned the violet stare, devouring the image Duo's lean, pale body and long slender legs made before him.

Duo was pinned by that onyx gaze, momentarily unable to move. Wufei looked so damn alluring, sitting on his bed like that--it was unreal, a snapshot from his most private dreams. Those muscular legs, parted ever-so-invitingly to reveal the prize laying stiffly between; the tight, flat expanse of his abdomen, pale golden-bronze skin beautifully aglow in the moonlight; the sleek, sculpted lines of his chest and shoulders flowing smoothly down into his arms; the surprisingly delicate curve of his slender neck; that fine, silken ebony hair falling gracefully around and into his face, barely wisping down past his shoulders; that round, perfect little face itself tilted up at Duo, obsidian eyes fathomless in this light and blazing with heat; the tempting fullness of his mouth, enhanced by a slow come-hither smile and just begging to be kissed--Duo found himself mesmerized. Wufei was absolutely, unbelievably beautiful; and he was sprawled on Duo's bed invitingly, promising all manner of carnal delights with just the faint curve of his lips. Duo stepped forward and leaned down, reaching for the exotic vision before him, braid sliding down off his shoulder as he did so.

Wufei drew one hand out of the scarlet silk piled around his wrists and grabbed the braid, using it to haul Duo almost roughly to him. He kissed the boy savagely, tongue thrusting out to wrestle Duo's insistently back into his own mouth. The violet-eyed pilot's performance in the hall had taken the edge of desperation off of his desire; now he was going to return the favor and take this chance to revel in fantasy become reality.

Wufei's fierce kiss elicited a soft sound from Duo that conveyed both surprise and pleasure. The Chinese boy brought both hands to Duo's waist and all but threw him sideways onto the bed. His fingers slid lower, dragging the black satin shorts along; Duo's hips lifted eagerly off the mattress and Wufei drew the silky material swiftly down those long legs and off, leaving them both completely naked at last.

Duo's equipment was quite impressive in its own right, trembling at stiff attention; Wufei stared at it with some consideration, suddenly envisioning that length deep inside of him, filling him, driving him over the edge... He shivered and met Duo's gaze, further excited by the lust shining in those violet eyes.

"I want to taste you," he very nearly growled, voice low and husky, hundreds of dreams about to be fulfilled.

Duo shifted his hips in invitation, hungry for the ecstasy that mouth could provide. "Do it, 'Fei," he whispered, breathless with anticipation.

Wufei lowered his head and began licking wetly up the length of Duo's shaft. The boy gasped, his organ twitching and straining at that touch, needing more. Wufei continued, spurred on by Duo's wordless whimper of a response, lapping at the head of Duo's cock and savoring the unique flavor of the liquid already seeping from its tip. His tongue traveled on, thoroughly bathing the hot hardened flesh before he took it into his mouth. Slender fingers wrapped around its base, holding it steady as he began his oh-so-pleasant task in earnest.

Duo's hitching whimpers became full-fledged breathless moans as Wufei fully devoured him. "Oh my GOD," he groaned, arms bracing against the headboard as his body trembled. "Don't stop, Wufei...yeesssss...ohhhh, yeah--god *YES*..." His hips arched convulsively, seeking to drive himself even deeper.

Wufei moved with him, maintaining his rhythm as Duo bucked lightly beneath him. It felt simply perfect, doing this to Duo, knowing that every sound the boy voiced, every move the slender body made, was because of him. A low, purring moan rose up in his throat; Duo shuddered and cried out softly, pushed further into ecstasy by the soft vibration. Aroused even more, Wufei drew on that length with increasingly rapid strokes, determined to bring the boy to climax.

Duo's senses were approaching overload, intense pleasure coursing through him from Wufei's attentions. His head was thrown back, lashing from side to side, lips parted as strangled cries trembled from his throat. He was hardly conscious of anything beyond Wufei's mouth, those cries becoming near-sobs as he writhed helplessly, thrusting urgently into that warmth.

"Aw, fuck!" he whimpered, control unraveling as he neared the edge. "Oh god, Wufei! Oh god...oh god, oh god..." Abruptly he yanked the pillow over his face, muffling the shriek that emerged as he came. His hips bucked weakly once, twice, subsiding as he spent himself. He shuddered and moaned, pushing the pillow away, unable to believe that anything could feel so good. All his fantasies about the Chinese pilot--they were nothing against the reality.

Wufei pulled back slowly, licking away the last traces of semen as he withdrew. Duo was sprawled limply on the bed, eyes closed, chest rising and falling shallowly with each breath. He barely moved as Wufei crawled over on top of him, fingertips brushing teasingly along ivory skin. The Chinese boy sighed, loving the feel of Duo against him, beneath him; he pushed his semi-alert member gently into the braided pilot's softened flesh, stirring the other boy toward attention again.

Duo smiled weakly at him, violet eyes blinking open. "God, 'Fei," he murmured, reaching up to brush raven-dark silk away from Wufei's forehead. "I always knew you were talented, but *damn*. I never even *dreamed* you could be *that* good." He twined his fingers into the back of Wufei's hair and drew him down into a languid kiss.

"I am pleased that you enjoyed it," Wufei murmured, pulling away and trailing his lips down Duo's jaw line. "I've wanted to do this for a very long time."

"If I'd known that, I'da moved on ya *way* before now," Duo responded, turning his head to the side to accommodate Wufei's kisses. He shivered pleasantly as that perfect mouth slid along his neck and over his shoulder while a slender hand moved down his other arm. "I can't believe I was *ever* interested in Heero 'stead of you."

Wufei pulled back, blinking in surprise. "Yuy?" he asked, a tiny frown marring his lovely countenance. "What did you ever see in him?"

Duo grinned sheepishly. "He's really hot?" he offered.

"Perhaps," Wufei conceded, his expression communicating that he didn't necessarily agree.

"Well, *I* used to think so," Duo asserted, one finger tracing idly up and down Wufei's arm. "But he's so locked up in himself and his mission--I lost interest real fast. Then I noticed you one morning when you were doing katas with your sword."

One ebony eyebrow rose in amusement. "You were out of bed early enough to see me practicing?"

Duo's mouth quirked up at one corner. "Yeah, once or twice--I only sleep in ninety-eight percent of the time, y'know." He shifted beneath Wufei so that they were both lying on the mattress, face to face instead of one atop the other. "But anyway. You were just so focused, so intent...the way you moved was amazing, all fluid and graceful but deadly and precise--I'd never seen anything like it. And it just made me wonder why I'd never noticed before how sexy you were."

Wufei opened his mouth to make some response of modest denial; he was silenced by Duo's long slender fingers pressing lightly over his lips. "You are," the American boy affirmed quietly. "You're sexy, pretty, built, fine, hot, gorgeous, comely, good-looking, handsome--whatever you wanna call it. You're just beautiful, Wufei." He arched gently against the raven-haired boy, his admiration evident, hands slowly tracing the lengths of bare golden skin. "And you've got *so* much more personality than Mr. Perfect Soldier. You actually responded when I tried to hold a conversation, get to know you. You let me see your human side." His lips brushed softly across Wufei's, lingering for just an instant. "And I got more and more interested the longer I was around you."

Wufei slipped his arms around Duo, keeping the slender body pressed close against him. "What, then, made you wait so long to act?"

Duo's fingertips whispered down the Chinese boy's back and over the tight curve of his buttocks. "I couldn't tell if you were into guys or not. I mean, I thought you were, but I wasn't sure--not until I caught you staring at my ass in the kitchen last month." His words were punctuated by a quick squeeze. Wufei blushed, the pinkish color barely visible in the moonlight, and Duo grinned. "Then I had to figure out that *you* were into *me*." He winked. "So how come *you* never said anything, Wu?"

"I thought you were straight," Wufei admitted. "I was certain of it. The girls at those schools were always all over you; you flirt so naturally I assumed you weren't interested in boys." His fingertips traced over Duo's face, drawing unruly bangs aside briefly. "It drove me mad at times, to see you and to know that I would never have you, to want you so much knowing you could not want me..." He trailed off, distracted and lost in the wide violet eyes so close to him now. "You are perfectly breathtaking; do you realize this?" he murmured, barely aware of what he was saying.

Duo shook his head dismissively. "I'm honored that you'd say so, 'Fei; but really, I'm nothin' special. Pretty average, actually. I still can't figure out what caught your attention in the first place."

Wufei's brow furrowed slightly. "You are hardly average, Maxwell," he admonished firmly. "You have a spirit, a fire, so bright that it can't possibly escape notice. You are so full of life, even when you're at your most bitter and disillusioned. And you care so much about people, about your fellow pilots..." He was unconsciously fingering the braid as he spoke, tracing over the simple, age-old pattern woven from the cornsilk strands as he voiced his thoughts. "How could I not pay attention, not become mesmerized? How could I do anything but fall and be caught, a willing prisoner of your unconscious appeal?"

Duo ducked his head, visibly embarrassed but pleased. "Such things you say," he mumbled, face burning, throat oddly tight. He had no idea that anyone had ever held him in such high regard.

"Of course, I also find you astoundingly attractive," Wufei said off-handedly, attempting to lighten the conversation and dispel Duo's embarrassment.

"'Astoundingly attractive.'" Duo rolled his eyes, mock-affronted. "Always with the big words. How 'bout, 'God, Duo, you're so damn hot I just wanna rip all your clothes off and make mad steamy love to you all night long'? Too undignified?"

"God, Duo, you're so damn hot I just want to rip all your clothes off and make mad steamy love to you all night long," Wufei repeated softly, perfectly serious. Duo eyed him for a second before releasing a low, throaty laugh.

"Say whatever you like, 'Fei," he breathed huskily, squirming lightly against his fellow pilot's body. "I love the sound of your voice."

"Mmmmm," was the only response Wufei made, the purr lowering to a deep growl as Duo's semi-erect member ground against his own. Both boys were rapidly reheating, wanting, needing a deeper fulfillment of mutual desire. Wufei's slim fingers sought out the end of the chestnut braid, discarding the band that held it and unraveling the lustrous length, working swiftly upward. He caught Duo's mouth with his own, fusing them together momentarily as the fire of passion flared between them again. He wanted Duo, now more than ever it seemed; wanted to feel that slender, sinewy body writhing beneath him, to hear that voice moaning exquisitely as he entered the boy. Even greater, though, was the need to be taken, to have Duo inside of him, filling him completely as he surrendered to the inevitable ecstasy.

He hooked one leg over Duo's and rolled onto his back, bringing the other pilot's slight weight atop him. Duo rose up, hands bracing gently against the Chinese boy's muscular chest, unbound hair spilling around him in silken tendrils and waves. Wufei growled again at the feel of Duo's hardened flesh pressing against his as the boy straddled him; Duo grinned ferally and leaned forward, hips rocking teasingly into Wufei's and eliciting another growl from the Chinese boy.

"God, I love it when you do that," the American breathed, hands smoothing over sculpted shoulders as he laid himself over Wufei. "It's damn sexy...makes me want you even more..." He wriggled slightly, the length of his body shifting enticingly against his fellow pilot's as he smothered the Chinese boy's mouth with his own.

Wufei arched wantonly beneath the passionate American, abandoning himself to the impending experience. Duo's hair whispered softly around him in the moonlight, the light, sweet scent of it an aphrodisiac to his senses. His hands twined effortlessly into the silken lengths, reaching to hold the back of Duo's head, seeking the warm skin of Duo's back. He wrapped his arms around the slender waist, pulling Duo tightly against him as the boy continued his slow undulations. They were both lost in each other, tongues dueling sensually in kiss after kiss, hips pulsing together as their erections slid deliciously against one another.

"Gods, Duo--" With a low moan, Wufei broke away at last, shivering as Duo's lips wandered along his jaw and down his neck. He tilted his head back, offering his throat to the eager American; Duo's mouth trailed hotly over his throbbing pulse and nuzzled into the hollow of his collarbone. Wufei twisted beneath the other boy, hands closing over the tight curves of Duo's rear, pulling the braided pilot's hips tightly down against his own. His need was becoming unbearable.

Duo moaned incoherently against his throat and pulled back slightly, eyes hazy with desire as he looked into his partner's face. "You want something, 'Fei?" he asked breathlessly, squirming deliberately against the Chinese boy.

Wufei clutched him tighter and moaned again, softly but helplessly. "Please..."

A wicked glint lit Duo's eyes and he smiled slowly as he thrust his hips into his fellow pilot's again. "Please what?" he breathed teasingly.

Wufei made a soft sound of protest, barely able to think past the desire clouding his mind. "Duo, *please*--I need you...I want...gods--" He broke off and writhed desperately upward against the violet-eyed boy, unable to articulate his urgency.

Duo moved with him, hips still grinding in shallow, teasing thrusts. "Tell me what you want, 'Fei," he purred, nuzzling just beneath the Chinese boy's ear as Wufei's head fell to the side. He knew perfectly well what his soon-to-be lover meant to ask; he desperately wanted to hear the words spoken, to hear Wufei beg the way he had last night, alone in his room... Duo shivered, remembering, and let his tongue flicker gently over the black-eyed boy's earlobe. "Tell me, baby," he crooned softly, one hand smoothing into the raven-dark silk that lay tousled against the pillow. "Tell me what you want me to do..."

Wufei shuddered, the sound of Duo's sultry voice doing indescribable things to his insides. "Take me, please," he moaned, forcing words through the haze of passion gripping him. "Make me yours, make me your lover...Duo, please, I want you so badly--" He shuddered again as Duo groaned in response and pushed harder against him.

"That's right, baby," the American encouraged breathlessly, slithering down the length of Wufei's slick, taut body. His mouth trailed over the other pilot's torso, tongue tracing the definition of pectoral and abdominal muscles, the latter tensing and quivering at his touch. He paused over Wufei's rampant erection, sucking lightly on the tip before crawling back up to kiss the boy properly. He continued mercilessly, plundering the sweet fullness of Wufei's mouth with wild abandon as he settled himself between the Chinese pilot's thighs.

"Tell me more," he breathed, breaking away at last and rocking his groin against Wufei's again.

The raven-haired pilot whimpered softly, eyes opening to fix Duo with his depthless, pleading gaze. What more did the boy want to hear? He hooked his legs loosely around Duo's, pulling him closer as his arms slid around Duo's narrow shoulders beneath tumbling chestnut locks. "Please," he whispered, unable to say anything else. Ordinarily he would have been livid, incensed at the very idea that he would ever be made to beg for anything, much less beg for sex; but here, pinned naked in Duo's bed beneath the equally naked, teasing American, he just didn't care. He needed the completion of Duo inside him, and he needed it *now*.

"Oh 'Fei, c'mon, now, you can do better than that," Duo coaxed softly in his ear, still grinding against him, one hand stroking up and down along the back of his thigh.

Wufei whimpered again, a frustrated growl just under that sound. Duo *knew* what he wanted; but damn him anyway, he was waiting for something, some magic word that would make him act... Wufei searched desperately through his clouded mind, suddenly remembering what the boy had said earlier in the living room: "--'til you're begging me to fuck you..."

He arched his body insistently against Duo's. If the boy was after crudely wanton begging, then he would get it. And if that didn't satisfy him, Wufei was going to roll them both over and handle things himself. He wrapped one fist in Duo's hair and pulled his head up not quite gently. "I want you to take me," he growled softly, an edge of desperation in his tone. His eyes held Duo's violet gaze, pleading. "I need to feel your cock inside me, filling me, completing me. I want you to come in me, to claim me as your own--don't deny me, Duo; I've wanted this so long, wanted you for so long...Gods I want you--I *need* you." He released his hold on the chestnut mane as he uttered his final plea on a breathy moan. "Fuck me, Duo--please..."

"Oh, *god* yes," the American moaned in return, burying his face against Wufei's neck as his body jerked involuntarily at that wanton plea. "I'd never *dream* of denying you--god, baby, I want you just as bad--" He reached behind Wufei's head, fumbling around beneath the pillows and emerging seconds later with a small tube in hand. Thank god he'd prepared for this...

"Then stop playing and *do* it," Wufei demanded breathlessly as Duo sat back amid the wild veiling of his own hair.

"One sec," the American panted, uncapping the tube and anointing both himself and his lover thoroughly before tossing it aside. He leaned forward, positioning his body, fully aware of the uniqueness of what lay before him. The indomitable Chang Wufei, normally so stoic and reserved, was lying naked in his bed, consumed with passion and pleading for release. What's more, the boy was trembling--actually trembling; Duo could feel it in the muscled thighs pressing lightly alongside him, in the hands that gripped his forearms as he braced himself over the Chinese pilot.

"Ready?" he asked softly, the head of his member unerringly finding the entrance he sought.

"Yes," Wufei hissed, eyes falling shut as he shifted against his fellow pilot. The motion pushed Duo in a fraction of a centimeter; Wufei's breath caught in anticipation.

Duo paused. "You sure, baby?" he breathed, eyes gleaming wickedly in the moonlight. "I'll wait, if you'd like--I don't wanna rush you..."

Wufei's eyes snapped open, his lack of patience clearly showing in the ebony depths. "God damn it, Maxwell--"

Duo pressed forward, effectively cutting off the impending tirade. He pushed in slowly, carefully, wary of hurting his beautiful new lover, shuddering as he sheathed himself in the boy's willing body. "Holy shit," he breathed, not fully prepared for the unbelievable sensation of tight, velvet heat gripping him. "Oh god, 'Fei..."

Wufei groaned softly as Duo entered him, eyes squeezing shut at the longed-for intrusion, hands clenching on the American's arms. "Yes," he whispered, willing himself to relax as Duo slid in completely and paused. The initial ache of entry passed swiftly and Wufei shifted slightly against the boy above him, impatiently eager for more.

Duo gasped as Wufei moved, intense pleasure searing his senses, hips pushing forward without him consciously willing it. "Wu*fei*," he moaned, overwhelmed, voice trembling as he struggled to control his body. He carefully drew back and gently pressed in again as Wufei lifted to meet him. "God, baby, you feel so good..."

Wufei moaned softly, arching upward as Duo began thrusting into him slowly. With each stroke, the American's length played against something deep within him that sent rivers of molten lightning surging through his veins. He wrapped his legs tightly around Duo's hips, drawing the boy into him as deeply as possible. This was simply exquisite, far better than anything he'd dreamt up on his own. His hands climbed up to Duo's shoulders, urging the violet-eyed pilot closer down against him.

Duo complied, his supple, limber body maintaining the slow, delicious rhythm as he did so. His eyes were closed, his lips slightly parted, and he was making soft sounds somewhere between gasping and moaning as his forehead rested against the Chinese boy's. Wufei wrapped his arms around his lover and tilted his head back just enough to bring his mouth to Duo's. The American took it immediately, kissing him with the same slow, relentless rhythm as their joining.

Wufei kissed back with equal fervor, dying little by little, drowning in the euphoria of simply being with Duo. The boy was so careful, so gentle, working him languidly, somehow giving enough to please immeasurably but not enough to fully satisfy. Wufei soon found himself craving more, his erection throbbing desperately against Duo's stomach as the slender body moved sinuously in his embrace.

"Duo," he breathed, breaking the kiss as the boy thrust forward.

"Yes, 'Fei?" Duo murmured, his voice unsteady. Wufei was so hot beneath him, all powerful muscle under smooth, warm skin, arms and legs clinging tightly to him--imagination had not prepared him for the sheer ecstasy of this at all.

"More, Duo," came Wufei's rich voice, pleading breathlessly. "Deeper..."

Duo rose up a little, pulling back slightly and thrusting forward fiercely. A jolt of sharp pleasure lanced through him abruptly and his lover gave a soft, tiny cry of helpless rapture in response.

"Like that?" the American gasped, doing it again; and Wufei moaned, low and throaty.

"Yes, Duo *yes*," he managed fervently, voice nearly a sob as Duo continued thrusting into him. His body arched and trembled with every stroke, begging for still more. "Harder," he panted, gasping for breath. "Faster, Duo...harder...please..."

Duo complied readily, abandoning any remaining semblance of self-control, responding feverishly as Wufei submitted beneath him. This was so perfectly, exactly, where he wanted to be.

Wufei was gone, utterly lost in the moment, giving himself completely to the boy he'd wanted for so long. His world had narrowed and vanished until all that existed was Duo--Duo inside of him, completing him, flooding his senses with white-hot pleasure; Duo's body warm in his arms, slender and strong, plastered with sweat-dampened tendrils of lustrous hair; Duo's voice in his ear, soft and breathless, urging him to let go, to cry out, to scream if he wanted.

He did want to scream, ached desperately to give voice to his pleasure as Duo drove him relentlessly on toward ecstasy. But the last thread of his sanity choked his cries in his throat, still wary of announcing what they did to the others. He settled instead for tiny moans and soft mewling whimpers, relishing Duo's answering moans as they writhed together in unison. This was what he'd been needing, craving, waiting for all these weeks and months of silent longing. This was the perfection he'd sought. Unconsciously, his mouth formed the one word searing his brain, repeating it softly over and over.

"Duo...Duo..."

Duo was going swiftly mad with pleasure; the sound of Wufei's voice moaning his name like that, almost in prayer, only heightened the intensity. His hips worked frantically, practically beyond his control, steadily feeding the fire that was burning him alive. "Oh *god* 'Fei," he choked out, beyond consciousness of anything but his lover as he felt his body begin the final climb towards the peak of his ecstasy.

An instant later, Wufei went taut beneath him, hands tightening into claws that raked fiercely down his back as a soft, keening cry trembled from the Chinese boy's throat. Duo moaned uncontrollably at the feeling of hot fluid flooding over his stomach and opened his eyes, needing to *see* the other pilot in this moment. The sight that met him--Wufei's head thrown back into the pillow, ebony silk trailing damply over his forehead, the faint flush of passion heightening his cheekbones, that beautiful mouth open and gasping as he struggled to keep from fully voicing what he felt while fine tremors wracked his body--was enough to drive Duo over the edge.

His hips shoved forward one final time, burying himself deeply as his orgasm hit. He gasped and cried out his lover's name, turning his face abruptly into Wufei's neck to muffle the rest of his cries. Aftershocks of intense pleasure pulsed through him, prolonging his climax as his body shuddered helplessly.

After a long moment, he collapsed against Wufei, sighing deeply as the boy's arms wrapped around him gently. He rolled his body to the side and crushed Wufei against him, ending their union as their mouths met again. They kissed wildly, wordlessly communing the intensity of what they'd just done, clinging to one another in the aftermath of their passion. At last Duo pulled back, simply watching his lover as the dark eyes slowly opened. He raised one hand and gently drew away an errant strand of damp night-dark hair, tucking it behind Wufei's ear and caressing his cheek in the same motion.

"You are incredible," he murmured, softly pressing his lips to the other's forehead. Wufei felt perfect in his arms, warm, content, peaceful; he wasn't willing to break the mood just yet.

The Chinese boy remained silent, savoring the feel of Duo's arms around him, Duo's skin beneath his idle hands, Duo's body lying close against his. To be simply held like this--it was almost more precious than what they had already shared.

He stirred finally, catching Duo's violet eyes in the faint light of the room and speaking in a voice barely above a whisper. "Thank you."

One corner of Duo's mouth quirked upward. "Gee, 'Fei, you don't gotta thank me but you're welcome and thank you too."

Wufei shook his head slightly. "No; thank you for being bold enough to open this between us when I was not; for being shrewd enough to notice what I tried so hard to hide. I was going simply mad with needing you..." He trailed off and pressed his lips softly to Duo's once more, hands running almost possessively over his lover's back. His brow furrowed slightly as his fingertips encountered short rows of slightly raised welts and he broke the light kiss abruptly.

"Oh! Duo, forgive me--I didn't realize I hurt you--"

Duo shook his head, grinning. "Don't apologize. All you did was get me off that much harder." He yawned hugely and settled back into the pillows. "I am *so* exhausted."

Wufei stifled his own yawn and pulled away slightly. "I should go," he said quietly, reluctantly. He wanted nothing more than to stay. But still, morning should find him in his own bed.

Duo's pliant embrace was suddenly unbreakable. "Why?" he asked calmly.

Wufei blushed slightly. "I would rather not be found in someone else's room when Yuy makes his morning rounds."

"Ah." Duo smiled in understanding and released the Chinese boy. "Wait here." He rose easily from the bed and disappeared into the bathroom. Wufei sat up and stared after him, somewhat bewildered. His lover returned a moment later, a warm wet cloth in hand.

"Heero the Alarm Clock always wakes me first," Duo explained, gently wiping at the sticky, drying smear on Wufei's stomach. "He says I'm the hardest to get outta bed. When he starts banging down the door in the morning, you can slip back to your room before he gets there. And I locked your door for good measure. Even if you didn't answer, though, he'd probably just figure you were out in the yard doing your katas." Duo tossed the cloth away toward the bathroom and turned down the bedcovers. Slipping beneath them, he asked, "Any other reasons?" Wufei shook his head, and Duo put his arms around the other boy again. "I know you're not ready to 'come out' to the others yet; but believe me, no one's gonna care."

Wufei eyed him skeptically. "How can you be sure?"

Duo grinned. "You and I aren't the only ones to hook up, Wu."

Ebony eyes widened. "Who else?"

Duo shook his head. "They haven't seen fit to announce it yet; I'm not gonna do it for 'em. They don't know I know." He shifted slightly, lips grazing over the side of his lover's face. "I understand if you still wanna go, 'Fei, but I'd like very much for you to sleep here tonight. With me."

Wufei laid back, drawing Duo down with him as he slid beneath the sheets. "Then I will stay. I...don't want to go."

"Cool." Duo smothered another yawn and drew the other boy close against his chest. "G'night then, Wufei." Before long he was breathing softly, evenly, deeply asleep.

Wufei remained awake a little longer, indulging in the feel of Duo's skin beneath his fingertips, against his cheek. It felt odd to be sleeping with someone else; he'd never shared a bed before, not even with Meiran. But it was also rather nice, he found. Comfortable. He settled close against his sleeping fellow pilot and closed his eyes.

He couldn't say for certain what this night truly meant or where it would lead for the two of them; but he was willing to find out. He slid easily into sleep, truly content for the first time in years.


	4. Epilogue

Six days later, Wufei returned to the safe house from a week-long surveillance mission. He slipped in quietly, knowing everyone else should be asleep, and made his way silently down the hall. He paused at his own door, hand on the knob; then, slowly, he moved on to Duo's.

The last morning he'd spent here was fresh in his mind. It had been simply wonderful, waking slowly to find himself tangled with a still-soundly-sleeping Duo, realizing anew that the previous night had not been some vivid dream. He fondly recalled kissing the other boy awake, touching him gently, exploring, caressing; tearing himself away reluctantly when Yuy's voice had sounded at the door.

And then at breakfast the missions had come in, dispatching Barton and Yuy to eliminate a nearby Oz facility and himself to gather intelligence from another. He'd prepared to set out immediately.

Duo had found him as he gathered what he would need from his room. The braided boy had come in silently, slid his arms around Wufei's neck, and kissed him softly. "Come see me as soon as you get back," he'd said quietly. "I want to know you're safe."

Taken somewhat by surprise, Wufei had simply nodded, warmth flooding through him at the knowledge that someone actually cared on a personal level whether he lived or died.

But during the week he'd been gone, he'd begun to doubt. No one had ever wanted him before; why should things be different now? Duo may have come to his senses in the time that had passed. Maybe what they had shared would turn out to be merely a one-night stand after all. He hoped not; but optimism was something he'd always found difficult to maintain.

Still, Duo *had* been the one to initiate their rendezvous, *and* had asked to see him as soon as he returned. So, taking a deep breath, he knocked on the braided pilot's door.

There was no answer.

He tried again, with the same result; attempting to turn the knob, he found it locked.

So much for that.

Telling himself that it was equally as likely that Duo was dead asleep as not interested in seeing him, he ignored the pangs of disappointment he felt and retreated to his own room.

He flicked on the light and turned to close the door. It was as he was clicking the lock into place that he heard someone stirring in the bed behind him.

He whirled, crouching, berating himself for being caught off guard even as a sleepy voice reached his ears.

"'Fei? 'S that you?"

The groggy figure of Duo sat up in his bed, absently rubbing at one bleary violet eye and managing to look about five years old by doing so. Wufei rose from his defensive position, delighted but somewhat mystified. "Duo?" he asked softly, moving forward; and the braided boy cracked into a radiant half-asleep smile.

"You're back, he said, and covered a yawn with one pale hand. "Been waitin' for ya."

"Why?" Wufei was aware he sounded perfectly inane but couldn't stop the question before it was out.

"Why not?" Duo had both eyes open now, still smiling. He laid back on his elbow, drawing Wufei's attention to the fact that he didn't appear to be wearing any clothing, and patted the mattress beside him. "Come to bed?"

Wufei's doubts were forgotten. How could he have thought so little of Duo? Didn't he know the boy better than that? He allowed himself to smile and leaned down, gently claiming the American's lips as Duo reached up to caress the back of his neck. "I need to shower first," he murmured against the other boy's mouth, gratified to feel the smile that curved beneath his touch.

"Take your time," Duo answered. "I'm not goin' anywhere."

Wufei pulled back gently and turned away, crossing to the bathroom. He was smiling to himself as he shut the door. Duo still wanted him, still wanted to explore whatever had started between them.

And somehow, right now, that was all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> (1) zao gao: mandarin equivalent of kuso (I think); damn, darn, shit, etc.


End file.
